livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword of Loli Outcast - Session 2
Dramatis Pesonae: 6Maritsya Neam Vanator: Our Demonpire Loli. 1Coletell Auctor: Our MC. Recently found out he's descended from a family of Aberration Hunters 2Gertrude Auctor: MC's aunt. Trained hunter. Very snarky. Mari backs off, staring dead into Aunt Ger's eyes. "Yo-you're not here to... are yo?" Mari rummages through her skirt and brandishes an ornate dagger. Ger sits amused. 1"Whoa whoa wait, let's all calm down here!" 1Stand in front of Mari, defensively. 9Sit in your chair like a moron Ger stands up, confidently walks over to Mari, and gently disarms her. "Noone's getting hurt, I have no intention on wasting ammo or effort on you." Like a mother, she firmly sits Mari back down. 8"So, Aunt Ger, you care to explain half the shit you two have talked about?" 0"How-what-you-uh-what?" 6"..." "Like I said, our last name, Auctor. House Auctor is a long feared, long respected family, who's members are natural born killers. You included!" She flicks you on the forehead. Mari sits in silence. 1"So we kill..." Point at Mari. 1"I have no intention of killing peop... things." 8"So you're telling me I'm some kind of monster hunter?" "That's precisely what I'm telling you!" Ger stands up and habitually dusts off her coat. "So so, will you be joining me for training? You're kind wrapped up in all this, now." She nods. 1"Yes" 4"No" 9"Give me time to think" Ger looks at you sidewys. "Hmm..? I don't think your father would be..." Her voice trails off as your blood boils. "Yeah, I'll give you time to think. I'll be freeloading for now, then." 0Take a walk alone to think 8"Hey, Maritsya, you've been quiet a while..." 4Wave your hand in front of Mari's face. She looks up at you with a demeaning look on her face. "To think, I contracted with a hunter..!" She gets up and stomps away, angrily. 11Follow her 2Don't follow her You follow behind her as she stomps around pretty much everywhere. She comes to a stop in your bedroom. "Why are you following me? Don't you have some real things to hunt? Something worth killing?" Sh 3"I can't into hunting" 3"I'm pretty against killing needlessly" 4"Yeah, maybe I do." "So? What are you doing here? Go! Get! I have my own business to take care of!" She rummages through her skirt and pulls out a book, looking not unlike the Arma Grimoire. 8"What do you plan on doing now?" 0Leave 2"..." She stares at you with piercing eyes. "There's got to be some way to nullify contracts. Of course, you wouldn't know, you uneducated rat." She shoo's you off. 7"Hey! What's with all the disrespect?! I haven't done anything!" 3Leave She continues talking without looking up from the book. "Maybe if you knew a drip of what your family has done to the 'darker' aberrations, you'd understand. But you don't. So scram!" She begins drawi 4Leave 7Stand there in silence "Fine, see what I care." She completes the circle, speaks an incantation, and in a flash and a poof, she's gone. Now you're loliless. 3Go speak with Ger 12Lie down on your bed. You lie in your bed. You haven't really gotten a full night's sleep in a while, have you? You drift off, your thoughts wandering, from your little sister, Sess, to Mari... 0Time to wake up 11This dream is oddly... calming... You follow a running Mari through a forest of some kind. When you two reach a grassy opening, you collapse on each other, laughing. 3Seriously what the fuck is wrong with me, she's like, 10. 7Go with it man. She straddles your chest, coyly palming your chest, with a sly look on her face. Several times, she draws close for a kiss, but pulls back, teasingly. 3Sit there and take it, you beta fuck. 10It's my dream, I can do what I want. Roll over and gain the high ground. You put one hand behind her head, and one hand at the small of her back and roll over, entering missionary. She looks off to the side shyly. 5Go in for a kiss 9Kisses are for sissies, start playing with her parts You unbutton her top with your teeth, and, wow, dreams are great, no bra to deal with. You gently rake your tounge against her left nipple, eliciting a moan from her lips. 8Switch to the other side 2Head down south 6Journey to the north You drag your tongue in a wave pattern over to her right mound, and play with her left with your finger. You suck on the right one, and she gasps in response. 7Go north 1Go south 7Make Touhou Porn You lick a line from her right nipple to her right armpit. You raise her arm, and lick from the middle of her torso to her wrist, leaving a wet trail. 3Go north 12Go south You return to her chest, and kiss a line down to the waist of her skirt. Undoing it, you slip your fingers towards her honey hole... And then a nuke hit. You awake violently to a crash. 2Look around. 15Fuck this, I'm going back to bed. You're shaken back to consciousness by Ger. "Hey, kid, get up. There's someone else here." She's armed with an ornate, almost decorative pistol and saber. 7"Who fucked my dream up? I'm gonna kill their asses so hard." 4"...Goddammit." 0"Why the weapons?" "Good to hear you're fired up." She hands you a rather plain looking SMG. "You can't use magic worth shit, or fight, so use this. You know how, yes?" 3"I can't into guns." 3"I've played Post-Modern Combat, yes." 11Look directly into the barrel She smacks you with her pistol, then, snatches the SMG away. "Here!" She holds her hands up, and a sword appears, and falls into her hands. "Don't look at the tip." 10Look at the tip. 0"How did you..?" 4Enough dicking around. The faster you kill, the faster you can go back to wet dream. You can see that the blade is rather fine. "If you decide to follow your blood, you'll learn to do that too. Cmon!" You and her dart down the stairs to a scene of carnage- and Mari, being held by a fa 6"Put. The Loli. Down." 8"Nice clothes. Where do you shop, the Gap?" 0"..." He speaks in the most homo accent you've ever heard: "Very funny, Auctor! So I heard you're contracted to this whelp? There's something I want to trade for her!" 1"Yeah, what's that?" 12"Sorry, I can't give you a working vagina." 0"..." He looks rather vexxed. He draws a small hobby knife from his pocket, and draws it across Mari's throat. "Do you value this half-breed or do you not, Auctor?" 11"First off, before I give you a new asshole, who are you?" 0"...I might." 2"Meh, whatever. Do what you will." He slings Mari under his arm rather roughly, and bows. "You may call me The Duke, Illusionist Extraordinaire!" He strikes a homo pose that makes NYSNK look straight. 7"The only illusion you're putting up is that you're ga- oh, wait." 0"Criss Blaine is better than you." 5"..." He puts an amazing smirk on his face, and stares you dead in the eyes. Eyes glowing, he raises his hand at you. "You want an illusion? HERE." 3Resist 10Wow, this feels just like... that dream... Your eyes open, and it's where you left off! Your hand has reached Mari's honey hole... but.. it feels rather... strange? 9Take 'er out 2Forget about it. As you remove your hands, something long, slimy, and... a tentacle has latched onto your hand. Mari's face contorts into something... demonic! You flail vainly. 5Try to escape 12Succumb The tentacle soon becomes many, and all your limbs are held apart by them. The demonic voice speaks. "Did you lust after such a little girl?" 18"Yes." 1"Nope." "Oho? Is that so." Something... The Duke comes out of the demonic face. However, he's attached to the tentacles. "So, would you rescind your statements, or suffer?" 12"I don't have time to apologize to the entire gay parade." 2"Forgive me, I was wrong." The Duke's smirk turns into a scowl. With a twist of his hand, the tentacles immediately dislocate all your limbs. You can feel each joint pop, and ligaments tear. 1Cry like a bitch 16Pokerface. "Hah! A tough guy?" He twists in the other direction, and the tentacles pull harder. First, your arms are torn clean off. Then, your legs tear, slowly, painfully. Finally, he crushes your ribs. 2"Yeh..Yeah? My mother beat me harder." 14"'Tis but a scratch." 0"STOP OH GOD PLEASE STOP" "Oh, but the fun is yet to begin!" He snaps his fingers, and from shadows around you, figures spawn... your sisters. Armed with kitchen knives. They begin to carve you up, slowly. 12"This is the shittiest illusion ever." 1"..." "Oh? Are you some kind of masochist, Auctor? Here, let's try this." As if the numbing pain wasn't enough, he spawns barrels of salt and vinegar, and dumps them on you 16"I, too, like salt and vinegar chips!" 0Writhe in pain. "I grow tired." He opens a hand out to the side, and Mari appears. "Watch, my dear Auctor!" In his other hand appears a chainsaw. 11"Wait, what?" 2"No! STOP!" He tosses Mari into the air, and flourishes with the chainsaw, bifuricating her. And does it again. And again. And again. 2"What... what do you want?" 10"..." The little bits of Mari rain around you... and the world dissolves. You're back on the ground, in one piece. "Now, will you comply, or must I do that again?" 4"What is it you want?" 10"Over my dead body." "Have it your way." He stalks up to your body. You still feel the pain from the illusion... when he stabs you, square in the chest. You hear Mari's screams as he stalks off. 0Pass out. 13Fight the pain Struggling to keep conscious, you turn and see Ger just as incapacitated as you. She reaches into her coat, and pulls out what looks like torn pages. 2"What..?" 10Save your strength. "He... he's after the Arma Grimoire, kiddo." She claws over to you. "For..tunately, I tore these pages out for safe keeping. I assume you don't know how to use them?" 14"Y-yeah" 1"I can probably.." "Y-you can read, can't you? Plus, I figured... that contract probably... opened up some stores of mana you didn't know you had. Take 'em, I can't get up" 14Take them 0"I can't fight in this state." Struggling to your feet, you pick up the pages. Glancing at them, one is a gun of some kind, another a sword, another a spear. 10"How do I use these?" 6"...Thanks, don't die." "You can read, can't ya? Read the text on the page, commit it to memory, imagine the weapon in your hand... something like that. Go! You're killing time." 1Practice here 12Wing it, you've got no time to spare Fighting your pain, you dash to your father's library. You double step the stairs, much to your leg's chagrin. Reaching the top, you stare down into the study. 4"Hey Duke! Co.. Come out and fight like a man, faggot!" 8"Mari! Where are you?!" You hear a muffled shriek from... behind a bookshelf? Shoving it aside, there's a door, leading to... where? 1Enter cautiously 10Arm yourself first 3Burst in You try reading the pages. Most of it is unintelligible... however, the more you stare at them, the more you understand. Core first, then shape, then form... then function... 2The Sword 9The Gun 3The Spear You close your eyes. You picture the gun in the picture... then you feel your will to protect Mari... why? Well, WHY THE FUCK NOT? Words come to your mouth... 3"COME FORTH! GRESSIL!" 10"STRIKE TRUE! GRESSIL!" From your empty hands spring forth two long, crimson, ornate musket. Each feel like feathers in your hands. They feel like.. part of you. 5Burst in, guns blazing 2Open with caution You kick the door down with renewed strength, and fire two blind shots- however, you see that they'll hit Mari, not The Duke! Frantically you.. 4Attempt to fire two more shots to knock those out of the air 6...Maybe you can redirect... You focus in on the two bullets- by will alone, they curve- just like in that shitty movie- and strike The Duke in both his arms 6Fire once more, and do it again! Fire fire fire fire fire! 8Dash in, time for close quarters You flip the muskets around, grabbing them by the barrels, and jump forward, with technique you didn't know, spinning, and knock Mari free. You grab her, mid-air. 10"You owe me one, midget." 4"..." She smiles at you, and nods. Hugging you as you land, she seems to absorb something from you. "You were sad when you saw my illusion die, no?" 4Pokerface. 8"Gotta admit, yes I was." Oh, that's right. She bases her energy off despair. Which means... "Allow me to help." From her back spring two beautiful, black wings. The tips look sharp. 9"I didn't know you..." 6"Let's do this, eh, partner?" "I'm not useless, you know!" She spreads the wings out wide, and begins to focus. "Cover me, kay?" She speaks, but keeps her eyes closed. 9"Yeah, I'll keep ya covered." 0"I'll do my best, but no promises!" You notice that Gressil... has reloaded itself? BUENO. Levelling it at The Duke, who is staggering in pain, you stare him down. 2"Not so big, are ya now, master fagulous?" 2"Come at me, bro!" 7"..." He spins two hobby knives around, and charges at you. As if the gun was controlling YOU, you point dead at his legs, and kneecap him. He falls in agony. 7Pump him full of delicious, magical lead. 6Kick him while he's down. You feel a flow of burning energy, as you lose control and start emptying shot after shot into The Duke. Flechette, buck, incindiary, everything.. 5"You done yet, Mari?" 11"...Hehe...Hahaha...HAHAHAHA" "Cole! Stand back!" You look back, and Mari's gathering... light... balls? From all around the room. "I'm gathering loose mana, it's volatile! Stand behind me!" 4"It's fine, my body can take it." 6Comply You calmly step behind Mari, and once you're out of her line of fire, she discharges a magical blast that annihilates The Duke, the hidden library, and the structure of the basement. 2"Well, that's that." 0"..." 10Hug Mari. You wrap your arms around Mari from behind. Surprisingly, she doesn't shrug you off or go all tsun-tsun. "I didn't know you'd be so useful, Cole." She holds your clasped hands. 3"Neither did I." 1"Ouch, that hurts." 7"So, do I get a reward?" She looks you in the eyes, and smile mischeivously. "So, I saw your dream through your illusion. Unfortunately, I can't give you that... but..." 0"But?" 1"Butt?" 7"YEEES?" She takes off her tattered skirt. She's wearing rather plain, black panties. However, her ivory white, smooth thighs are enough to make up for that. "Soo..?" 14"Thigh job." 1"Blow job." 1"Foot job" "Oh? Teehee~" She presses her rear into your face, then slides down, until she's sitting just above your hidden dragon. "Hmmm, now..?" 10"You can open it if you want." 2Release the beast yourself "Hmmm? I guess you deserve it..." She turns around, facing you, and pushes her tongue into your mouth, and you down. She begins to undo your fly with her toes. 3Stroke her ass 0Feel her chest 5Rub her snatch Balancing on your right hand, you free your left, and nudge her sweet spot gently. She moans, releases her tongue from your mouth, and begins licking your neck. Your beast is now free. 8Reciprocate the lickings 2Proceed with rubbing You bring yourself down on her right nipple, licking, nibbling, and teasing with your mouth. Her moans are dripping in ecstasy, and her honey hole drenched with love fluids. "And... now..." 1"Now?" 8Let her get to work She reaches into her panties, wets her hands, and lubes up your mandragon. Sittin on your waist, she tightens her thighs around it. "Hard, or soft?" 0"Hard" 0"Soft" 7"Surprise me" "Hehe..." She alternates her left and right thighs, going up on one and down on the other. Shaking her hips, she brings you to climax in under 5 minutes. You're holding in... 4Turn her over and doggy-style thigh job her. 8Let her do as she pleases With amazing flexibility, she bends over while gyrating, and once again wraps her entire tongue around your engorged member. "Ready to cum, Cole?" 3"Y-Yeah!" 11Grab her head and empty into her throat Firmly, but gently, you grab her head, and force your mancannon as deep as it will go, and empty your seed into her throat. 1Instead of gagging, she sucks in, providing more pleasure to you, increasing your output. 0After a few seconds of euphoria, the two of you collapse on each other. 0"So... Coletell Auctor, you promise to stay by my side as my servant?" 0You stroke her hair. "I'm more of a... partner kind of guy. But sure, why not?" 0An hour later, Ger manages to scrape herself up to find the two of you resting against a bookcase. 0"I'm not even going to ask." She walks by you two and inspects the damage. 0"Careful with those weapons, Cole." She hefts the damaged Arma Grimoire up. 0"Aye, that I'll do. And, Aunt Ger?" You look up to her. "What is it, kiddo?" 0"Teach me how to be stronger. So I can stand by this little demon's side." 1Demon Loli / SESSION 2 / END